disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghost Fighter's New Groove
'''The Ghost Fighter's New Groove '''is the third episode of season 1 in Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux. Synopsis Eska and Spiro are requested to the Incan Empire to stop Yzma from using ghosts to take over Kuzco's throne. Plot The episode starts at Eska's house where she is doing a scheme web presentation to Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Spiro about the whereabouts of her parents. When finishing, the boys are confused, and Goofy thought it was actually a movie night. After Mickey, Donald, and Goofy leave, Spiro sympathizes his best friend, but thinks that the way she presented her thoughts about her parents is bogus. Eska is still convinced that her parents are out there, but her thoughts are interrupted when Professor Von Drake calls about another problem. Von Drake explains that the ghosts are now spotted at the Incan empire, trying to help Yzma get back into power. Eska and Spiro accept the challenge and head into the Emperor's New Groove world to try and figure out Yzma's central plan. They, however, are lost on what Yzma is actually planning so they set out to find someone who can help them. They luckily come across Kuzco at his palace. He explains the situation with him and Yzma and gives them all he knew. Apparently, Yzma has been hiding out since Kuzco took back the throne. Further details were unknown. They go to their next witness, Pacha. According to him, he spotted her henchmen, Kronk, with paranormal items that looked suspicious. Yet, her plan was still to be revealed. Eska decides, after she and Spiro got something to eat, to spy on Kronk again to see if he had any other items with him. When they decide to look, he seems to have normal items with him. Eska and Spiro meet up with Kuzco again, but they still haven't figured out Yzma's plan. Kuzco suggests coming up with a way to connect her clues, and Eska uses a scheme web, like the one she used to find her parents. She composes the scheme web and finally finds out what she's planning...An ethereal-themed potion to turn everyone into ghosts for the new ghost boss's army. Eska and Spiro invade Yzma's lair and try to stop her from doing so, with Kronk interrupting casually to offer his homemade food. Eska spots ghosts helping Yzma, and stops them using her wand to do so. The potion Yzma was carrying accidentally spills on Spiro, turning him into a ghost, but Yzma escapes while the real ghosts retreat. Kuzco congratulates Eska and Spiro for their hard work, and turns Spiro back into a rabbit, what he originally was. When the two return to Castleton, Eska sulks, hoping to fix her own scheme web to find her parents, and Spiro offers to help her. Cast Jessica DiCicco- Eska Keith Ferguson- Spiro Corey Burton- Professor Von Drake David Spade- Kuzco John Goodman- Pacha Candi Milo- Yzma Patrick Warburton- Kronk Bob Bergen- Bucky the Squrriel Bret Iwan- Mickey Mouse Tony Anselmo- Donald Duck Bill Farmer- Goofy Quotes (Eska explains her plan) Eska: Any questions? (The four look at each other) Goofy: Uh, I thought we were gonna watch a movie. Donald: I figured that's what the popcorn's for. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Eska: So, Spiro, how does it feel to be in the Incan empire? Spiro: (shudders) I feel like someone's gonna sacrifice me or something. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kuzco: So, here's the deal. All I know is that I fired her. Let her go. Gave her the pink slip. I haven't heard from her after she was turned into a cat. But I ''have ''been working on another expansion for my castle in the front! Spiro: I don't understand. Eska: Yea...You should really put your expansion in the back so you'll have more room. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Eska: Look! There's Kronk! Spiro: Where? *Sees Kronk* Oh. Why does he have those items? Eska: Well, obviously for cooking. He is a cook, Spiro. Spiro: But, are they used for anything. (Eska takes a closer look) Eska: It's literally just pots and pans. He's just got normal items. Revelations and Continuity * Eska has a scheme web to find her parents. Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Eska Series Category:Episodes